


The Mad King

by Nour2



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: A little bit of angst, But mostly fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nour2/pseuds/Nour2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo is going back to the mountain after Thorin kicked him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mad King

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone !  
> This is fluff, so much fluff ^^ i can't believe i wrote this ^^  
> Okay, so it's unbetaed so let me know if there is any mistake ;)

_Bilbo came back to the Mountain after Thorin threatened to throw him from the rampart. He couldn’t handle the fact that Thorin hated him for his betrayal. So, he sneaked in silently by a little door and, unfortunately (or not) ran into Balin at the corner of a corridor. ___

__"Bilbo! What are you doing here?"_ _

__"I… I wanted to talk to Thorin. There’s something wrong with him… And I don’t want to leave this place thinking that he hates me and that I haven’t done anything to change that!"_ _

__Balin sighed:_ _

__"There is nothing I could say to change your mind, uh?"_ _

__Bilbo shakes his head slowly looking sorry._ _

__"You’re as stubborn as Thorin himself sometimes. I know your bravery quite well now but you keep impressing me, little hobbit."_ _

__Bilbo smiled lightly and looked at Balin with expectation. Balin sighed again and gave up._ _

__"Fine. I think he went to the Great Hall. Bilbo?" He said as the hobbit headed to the hall "Be careful he’s not the Thorin you met in Bag End anymore."_ _

__"I know, and that's why I'm here. Don’t worry, I’ll be careful."_ _

__He turned back and made his way to the Great Hall. He couldn’t get off his mind that desperate look he saw on Balin’s face. Just as he reached one of the laterals doors leading to the Great Hall he slowed down and walked silently as he entered in. While he was moving toward the room he saw Thorin, standing in the middle of the golden floor. Bilbo kept walking but this time more carefully. Thorin wasn't facing him and he couldn’t see Bilbo. He was muttering things, too low for Bilbo to understand, when he suddenly turned around, throwing his crown and screaming:_ _

__"I’m not my grand-father!"_ _

__Only then, he saw Bilbo and slowly got to him._ _

__"Bilbo, you came back… " His voice contained so much relief._ _

__"Off course, I came back." Answered the hobbit softly._ _

__When Thorin reached to Bilbo he started talking, his words rushing in his mouth._ _

__"Bilbo, I’m so sorry. I never should have … You … you did the right thing. I wasn’t … I would understand if you didn’t but please forgive me."_ _

__Bilbo was astonished. He had never seen Thorin like that, broken, lost and apologising._ _

__"I keep thinking that I could have hurt you. And if I had, I… I would have never forgiven me either… Please Bilbo, don’t hate me... The end was just a pleading whisper."_ _

__"Thorin…" Bilbo’s voice was a just a murmur. "I could never hate you. And I don’t think you would have hurt me."_ _

__"You don’t know that…" He said his voice dark and sad._ _

__"Shh, it’s okay. And I’m sure as hell you wouldn’t. And you’re not your grandfather."_ _

__Bilbo came closer to the dwarf, cupped his hand around Thorin’s chin and kissed him. Thorin kissed him back, grabbing Bilbo’s waist and pulling his tongue inside Bilbo’s mouth. Bilbo replied by a soft moan. When Bilbo pulled Thorin back, there were both breathless. The dwarf took the tiny hobbit in his arms. Bilbo rested his head against Thorin’s shoulder and whispered:_ _

__"I love you, stupid, stubborn dwarf."_ _

__Thorin chuckled._ _

__"I love you too my little burglar."_ _

__Few steps from there, Balin was smiling and decided to go back since, obviously, Bilbo was out of danger._ _


End file.
